The Bloody Queen
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Tras un viaje a Europa a tierras Rumanas Nanjou Yoshino descubre que su vida, esta ligada a uno de los seres mas milenarios de la epoca medieval europea, tambien debera lidiar con la situacion de convertirse en lo que ese ser cuenta la leyenda ¿Lograra lidiar con esa transformacion? ¿Correran riesgo Kussun y las demas si lo descubren?
1. Chapter 1

_¿Cómo es que llegue a este punto? —_

 **[Tu misma te lo buscas Nanjou Yoshino…. ]**

 _¿Yo misma? pero si yo no desee esto…. ¿Cómo es que puedes decirme eso?_ _—_

 **[Era un destino el cual tarde o temprano sucedería]**

 _Jamás hubiera deseado que esto hubiera pasado… y menos ante sus ojos… ahora pensara que soy un monstruo ¿no? —_

 **[Dependerá de ti, si la amas como dices hacerlo, encontraras la manera de que ella te acepte con tus virtudes y tus defectos…. tienes 32 años… aunque bueno supongo que durante muchos siglos vas a tenerlos, después de todo es parte de tu maldición]**

 _¿Debí tomar en serio esas palabras meses atrás no? —_

 **[Para que te digo que no, si es verdad]**

Y aquí me tienen a mí, a su servidora Nanjou Yoshino, una artista japonesa con 32 años de edad en medio de un pasillo rumbo al escenario de la arena Super Saitama con una chica en brazos completamente desfallecida con unas gotas de sangre saliendo de unas marcas de su cuello que para variar yo misma se las provoque ¿Por qué se han de preguntar? es muy sencillo, resulta ser que hace unos meses atrás en un viaje a una tierra mística e inhóspita para mí y mis 8 extrañas amigas, su nombre es Transilvania… si damas y caballeros, nosotras 9 integrantes del aun grupo μ's después del Final Live decidimos tomarnos un descanso y mi "brillante" amiga Kubor Yurika, mejor conocida como "Shikaco" tuvo la maravillosa idea de llevarnos de excursión al famoso y debo decirlo aterrador castillo del conde Drácula. De tan solo recordar ese nombre me da escalofríos, pero ese no es el punto, aquí lo relevante es que al entrar en el castillo siguiendo una guía turística resulto pasar que me perdí en medio de tantos pasillos y estaba tan aterrada que terminé encerrada en una especie de mazmorra en la cual había un ataúd donde la gente de ese lugar creía que era donde el gran Vladhimir Tepes III "El empalador" dormía una siesta. Sola y en medio de la oscuridad sentía mucho miedo, pero lo que si me dejo sin palabras fue lo que sucedió después.

 **Castillo de Drácula 3 meses atrás**

¡Auxilio déjenme salir! ¡Kussun! ¡Shikaco! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! — Golpeaba la pobre chica la puerta de esa mazmorra donde había algunos huesos que no sabían si eran reales o de utilería.

También había algunas antorchas que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar dándole un aspecto más lúgubre y sombrío aumentando esa sensación de pánico en la menor siguiendo con los golpes hacia la puerta hasta que se rindió cayendo sentada al suelo tomándose las rodillas con ambos brazos escondiendo su cara entre ellas mientras sollozaba derramando algunas lágrimas implorando que alguien la sacara de ahí, pero paso 1 hora, 2 horas, 3 horas y nadie hasta el momento había acudido a su rescate pensando que posiblemente se olvidaron de ella, pero eso no lo podía creer de su novia con quien llevaba 1 año de relación a escondidas del ojo público ya que en de donde proviene las relaciones homosexuales son mal vistas. Miraba con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos hacia todos lados, pero no había forma de salir de ahí si no fuera por la puerta. La joven soltaba un suspiro pesado escuchándose un sonido en las sombras una especie de chillido agudo el cual le hizo tener los pelos de punta buscando con desesperación de donde provenía hasta que noto que la tapa del ataúd se abría lentamente dejando ver unas garras con una piel putrefacta sentándose una especie de criatura mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella, era carmesí e intimidante denotándose en su mandíbula los dientes afilados de esa cosa que le dijo unas palabras de forma fría.

¿Qué siglo es este? — Comenzando a salir del ataúd mientras dejaba ver su cuerpo que estaba en total estado de putrefacción asustando a Nanjou que se movía hacia una esquina.

¿Conde… Dra.… cula….?— Decia trastabillando sus palabras con un nudo en la garganta.

Responde mi pregunta…. si no quieres que te saque hasta la última gota de ese cuerpo pequeño tuyo— Los colmillos afilados se asomaban en la comisura de sus labios partidos por el pasar de los siglos.

Siglo…. XXI….. —

El ser espectral se acercó hacia ella para tomarle del cuello de su blusa acercándola a ella con brusquedad teniendo una visión que el mismo no lograba captar, era ella con el mismo matiz brillante en sus ojos, con sus colmillos, mientras bebía sangre de personas inocentes, mientras usaba ese don tan maldito para obtener lo que quisiera. Pero también una escena de su pasado donde la veía con el aspecto de un adolescente con un vestido de la época medieval mientras la sostenía en brazos muerta en medio de llamas, gritando "!Porque la dejaste morir dios!", "!Devuélveme a mi hija!", también cuando hizo el pacto con el mismo demonio para convertirse en lo que es "Tu hija renacerá en 1500 años después, Conde Drácula y tú mismo le condenaras a este destino para no perderla de nuevo". Al salir del trance pudo ver el aterrador semblante en los ojos contrarios algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos escuchando "No me lastimes", "Déjame ir por favor" sintiendo una extraña angustia que lo carcomía que no lo dudó ni un solo instante para clavarle la mordida en su cuello mientras la abrazaba con suma desesperación mientras la joven se retorcía en sus brazos gimoteaba pidiendo que se detuviera encendiéndose el rojo de sus ojos mientras bebía la sangre de su "hija" para volverla lo que es, un monstruo.

Cegado por el ansia y el hambre la apretaba fuerte contra su pecho hasta que volvió en si soltándola para dejarla caer al suelo mientras el regeneraba su cuerpo a la apariencia de un hombre con bigote, cabello lacio largo con una apariencia de 35 años de edad quien de la manera más amorosa posible sonrió acariciando su cabello mientras la sangre manchaba el suelo besando su frente susurrándole unas palabras antes de que perdiera la consciencia.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

Nanjou… Nanjou Yoshino…. —

Bien mi pequeña Nanjou… ahora dormirás…. tranquila todo estará bien… para cuando despiertes asegúrate de beber sangre… si no realmente dejaras de existir… ahora estas muerta, pero seguirás de pie y moviéndote, recuerda no olvides beber sangre cuando tengas hambre—

No…. no podria…. no puedo convertirme en algo como tu…. —

En ese momento todo se volvió negro perdiendo la consciencia, hasta horas después que la encontraron desangrándose, llevándola inmediatamente a un hospital donde le hicieron transfusiones de sangre, los médicos actuaron tan rápido que pudieron salvarle la vida en teoría, pero la verdad es que ya estaba en transición de ser una draculia como su "padre", lentamente la luz comenzaba a iluminar la vista de la cantante que al abrir los ojos aturdida miro a sus amigas y su novia rodeando la cama con un gesto preocupado, noto que estaba canalizada a una bolsa de sangre que estaba inyectada a su brazo derecho. Pero algo había cambiado, sus sentidos estaban más agudos, era más sensible al sonido de las voces ya que no solamente escuchaba la de sus amigas sino también la de otras personas que podrían estar lejos o cerca sentía su cuerpo completamente liviano, su vista podía alcanzar distancias realmente largas…. sobresaltándose de golpe soltando un grito asustado había caído en cuenta de que se transformó en eso…. Un vampiro.

Nan – chan…. tranquila…. — Un abrazo cálido sintió estrechar su cuerpo, pero rápidamente se deshizo mirando a una sorprendida Kussun.

Que me paso…. ¿Dónde estoy? — Miraba todo a su alrededor.

En un hospital… Nan – chan… al parecer te perdiste en el castillo y te trajimos a un hospital en Transilvania — Contesto Shikaco quitada de la pena como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tú y tus malditas ideas… termine encerrada en una mazmorra durante horas…. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

El castillo era muy grande Nan – chan… por eso no te encontramos fácilmente — Trataba de excusar Soramaru a todas, pero la mayor en edad solamente soltó un suspiro pesado viendo a su novia consternada.

¿Kussun? Estas bien…. — Tomo su mano, pero al instante la susodicha la quito un poco asustada — ¿Qué sucede? Amor… estoy bien tranquila.

Estas muy fría….. —

Esas palabras lograron hacer que se sorprendiera tomando su rostro sintiendo un rotundo frio, su temperatura corporal estaba muy baja por lo que tuvo que pensar rápido una excusa para poder convencerla de que no pasaba nasa.

Ne… Kussun no te preocupes… Transilvania es una ciudad de un país frio, estamos prácticamente en la falda de las montañas es normal que mi piel este fría —

Eso sirvió de alivio para su novia que sonreía de manera algo forzada asintiendo pero por muy extraño que pareciera desde que llegaron a ese lugar, un mal presentimiento invadía sus pensamientos como si algo realmente horrible sucedería y al parecer sus sospechas estaban teniendo fundamento, se creía que en ese lugar aún existían esos seres de leyendas chupa sangre entre la gente, temía que su Nan – chan… fuera uno de ellos, se negó a creerlo de buenas a primeras pero lo malo es que ella como su personaje de Love Live era muy creyente en cosas espirituales, al fin de cuentas lo dejaría pasar sin más pero después se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

El tiempo paso, ya estaban de vuelta en Japón y todas seguían sus pasos como artistas solistas teniendo un éxito monumental cada una, sus album's que sacaban a la venta se vendían como pan caliente en cuestión de horas y para las semanas siguientes se encontraban en los primeros lugares de los ranking's de los más vendidos en el mundo de la música. Cada una daba conciertos, fan meeting's, posaban para revistas de farándula la vida no podía ser más perfecta para todas.

Pero la pobre Nanjou llego un punto en que todo se fue a pique, ya que los primeros meses de transición estuvo investigando sobre los vampiros, que eran seres susceptibles a la luz del sol, que su cuerpo no emanaba calor, que tenían factor curativo a cualquier herida, velocidad, fuerza y agilidad aumentadas, alto sentido sensorial y lo más preocupante que debían estar alimentándose constantemente de sangre para sobrevivir. Intento beber la sangre de animales silvestres de los bosques, pero hubo un momento que esa sangre no le satisfacía, tan bajo caería que se aislaría de su familia, de sus amigas, incluso de su novia, robando bolsas de sangre de hospitales para sobrevivir. No les respondía sus llamadas o mensajes, prácticamente se aisló en su propia burbuja concentrándose en su trabajo, dando conciertos, firma de autógrafos, presentaciones en TV, sacar discos, siendo el único aspecto de su vida que no se había afectado hasta ahora, donde aún podía disimular tener humanidad.

 **Actualidad**

Eso es Nanjou – san… perfecto…. solamente una última pose y una sonrisa ¡Perfecto! — Decía un fotógrafo mientras sonreía con cámara en mano— Esta foto será perfecta para su nuevo álbum N NO HAKO ¿No lo cree? —

Estoy de acuerdo…. creo que capta bien la esencia de este nuevo proyecto mio, muchas gracias fotógrafo – san — La susodicha sonrió de medio labio haciendo una reverencia mientras salía de ese set de fotografía rumbo a su camerino vistiendo un vestido negro elegante con un velo negro transparente que lo cubría y unas zapatillas abiertas de tacón medianamente alto.

Tranquilamente entro a su camerino cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, sentándose frente a un tocador con un gran espejo mirando al espejo encontrándose con simplemente nada, su reflejo ahí no estaba tomando su bolso para tomar una especie de bolsa de sangre como las que ay en los hospitales rompiendo la parte superior de esta para succionarla con fuerza ya que estar rodeada de gente en ese set le había abierto el apetito y resistió lo más que pudo la tentación de morderles la yugular, porque el incesante sonido de las palpitaciones de cada persona la estaban volviendo loca pero para su mala suerte una chica de maquillaje estaba arreglando unas cosas en cuarto pequeño dentro del camerino y al abrir la puerta la miro bebiendo sangre de esa bolsa.

Nanjou – san…. pero que…. — No pudo siquiera terminar lo que dijo porque rápidamente la mayor la arrincono contra la pared tomándole de los hombros mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojizos formándose un extraño semblante en ella.

Tu no viste nada… ¿Entendiste? — Declaraba con molestia y hambrienta mientras sus colmillos se asomaban en su boca — Ya me hiciste desperdiciar mi dotación del día…. — Decía al ver la bolsa de sangre tirada y regado ese líquido en el suelo.

Nanjou – san…. por favor… no me lastime…. no… no le diré a nadie… de esto… déjeme ir… — Aterrada al ver esa faceta depredadora en ella la maquillista solamente frunció el ceño al sentir como esos colmillos rápidamente se clavaron en su cuello mientras ejercían presión.

La pobre víctima estaba tratando de gritar, de separarla de su yugular, pero la fuerza en la mordida y el hecho de tenerla acorralada no ayudaba en nada solamente empeoraba las cosas ya que Nanjou ponía más fuerza y succionaba su sangre más rápido haciendo que en cuestión de segundos comenzara a ver borroso hasta que perdió el conocimiento en sus brazos, pero ni aun así ella se detuvo, el sabor, el calor de ese líquido carmesí era tan embriagante y atrayente que no podía dejarlo simplemente, era la primera vez que tomaba sangre humana del cuello de una víctima provocando que un frenesí le instara a sacar la última gota de sangre de ese cuerpo pero lamentablemente no lo podría hacer ya que una voz realmente asustada grito su nombre con desespero encontrándose con alguien a quien no quería ver, no en este momento.

¡Nan – chan! pero… ¡Pero que estás haciendo! — Era su novia quien la veía atemorizada, que hasta había dejado caer un ramo de rosas al suelo mientras ella sostenía el cuerpo de la maquillista en sus brazos con 2 gotas de sangre cayendo de su yugular producto de la herida de sus colmillos.

Kussun… yo… esto… no es lo que parece…. — Esta petrificada, con un poco de sangre desbordándose por sus labios, sus ojos estaban al rojo vivo con arrugas en su alrededor de ellos en su piel, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Otra historia que se me ocurrió hace días, al parecer le he tomado gusto a las cosas sobrenaturales como los vampiros ya que sería la 3er historia que tengo de esa índole jajaja pero esta será con las seiyuus que a diferencia de las otras será con drama, tensión sexual, comedia, romance, situaciones raras pero nada con gore, será más como una novela melodramática con toque sobrenatural espero este capítulo les guste porque ya tengo idea la trama de esta historia que estoy seguro les sorprenderá, bueno sin más que decir me despido buenas tardes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kussun… yo… esto… no es lo que parece…. — Esta petrificada, con un poco de sangre desbordándose por sus labios, sus ojos estaban al rojo vivo con arrugas en su alrededor de ellos en su piel, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

Trataba de excusarse, pero la había agarrado con las manos en la masa infraganti… ¿Cómo explicarle a tu chica que eras una especie de monstruo chupa sangre? "Oye nena soy un vampiro desde hace 6 meses, perdona que no te lo haya dicho… es que tenía miedo de como reaccionaras", Nanjou solamente dejo caer el cuerpo desfallecido, pero aún vivo de su víctima mientras temblaba de lo nerviosa que estaba, se limpió rápidamente la sangre con su la palma superior de su mano para después de la manera más "discreta posible saborearla con su lengua" pero esto solamente empeoraba la situación ya que Kussun estaba retrocediendo con una mueca enteramente de pánico en su semblante corriendo hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla pero gracias a su estado de shock sus manos resbalaban siéndole imposible abrirla aprovechando esto su chica se acercó hacia ella rápidamente para tomarla del brazo y voltearla hacia ella mientras la arrinconaba de espaldas a la pared apoyando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza mirándole de manera algo desafiante y con ese brillo intenso carmesí.

No me lastimes… Nan – chan…. por favor… no diré nada… solo déjame ir… te prometo que no volverás a saber de mí, desapareceré de tu vida — Poco a poco de esos lindos y tiernos ojos surgían lagrimas llenas de pánico que lograrían que Nanjou se sintiera realmente mal por verla llorar.

Ese es el problema… que a pesar de que me aleje de ti… para no lastimarte, para no verte a si por mi culpa… no puedo pedirte que te vayas… no puedes pedirme tal cosa… porque yo te amo… Te amo Kussun — Dejo caer su peso sobre su pecho mientras la abrazaba comenzando a sollozar con mucho dolor.

Y esa señoras y señores era la Nanjou Yoshino que extrañaba Kussun, la sentimental, la dulce y tierna que siempre lograba hacerle sonreír, hacerle reír, la Nanjou que lograba hacerla feliz con unas dulces palabras o un simple gesto, la Nanjou de la cual se enamoró profundamente y con la cual tenía 2 años de relación feliz y vigorosa. Simplemente le acurruco en su pecho mientras sacaba toda esa angustia, toda esa desesperación y frustración que durante varios meses la había mantenido lejos de ella, pero tampoco podía olvidar el hecho de que la vio bebiendo sangre del cuello de una señorita, que posiblemente la pudo haber matado, no podía olvidar esa mirada digna de un depredador en sus ojos, ese color rojo sangre en sus pupilas ni la expresión que tenía cuando la descubrió pero su amor tan franco y puro podía hacer realmente milagros que solamente en ese momento pudo acariciar sus cabellos obsequiándole una dulce pero cálida sonrisa aunque no la pudiera ver le daría el consuelo que durante todo ese tiempo separadas no pudo darle.

Perdóname… Kussun… perdóname… no quise que descubrieras esto… no quería que me vieras como una especie monstruo… de verdad lo siento… — Al fin levanto su mirada la menor en estatura para dejar ver su estado afligido y desesperado que logro realmente partirle el corazón.

Shh… Nan – chan…. todo va a estar bien… no te preocupes…. shhh…. — Tomándole por el rostro lentamente acaricio con sus pulgares sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas besando sus labios con calidez sin importarle el que fuera un "vampiro"

En ese momento ambas se dejaron llevar por ese beso que reflejaba toda esa tristeza que habían estado acumulando, toda esa soledad y vacío que las estaba consumiendo a la falta de la contraria un beso que servía de alivio para sus corazones… o al menos para el de Kussun ya que el de su novia estaba muerto en perspectiva, pero que más daba, si se tenían la una a la otra lo demás podía venir valiendo un pepino, poco a poco y por la falta de aire se separaron de aquel beso tan intenso que solamente sus frentes quedaron apoyadas una contra la otra mientras se acariciaban sus mejillas con ese toque posesivo y erótico que las 2 podía manifestar sintiendo la respiración y el aliento de la contraria chocar contra sus rostros hasta que se volvieron a mirar fijamente, siendo Kussun la primera en romper ese momento apasionado y dulce con una interrogante a la cual no podría darle respuesta a un su amada Nanjou porque no sabría cómo responder a esas palabras tan directas y en caliente.

¿Desde cuando eres vampira Nan – chan? —

Kussun… yo… este… yo —

¿Desde cuándo bebes sangre humana? —

Ehm… —

¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? fue por esto ¿Acaso? —

Como si le hubieran apuñalado una daga justo en el pecho esa última pregunta la dejo completamente desarmada que solamente soltó un suspiro algo pesado para asentir con decepción a sí misma, se sentía como una aberración ante ella, como la bella y la bestia siendo esta última ella, se soltó de su agarre y se fue hacia el tocador tomando asiento mientras se cubría la cara tratando de asimilarlo, tratar de entender que su secreto había sido descubierto y de quizás una de las maneras que ella no hubiera querido realmente pero ya estaba hecho el daño, ahora solamente restaba una cosa, decirle la verdad tal cual era, sin importar si le aceptaba con esa maldición porque así era como veía eso, una maldición que había destruido su vida como humana. Entendería si su novia decidía dejarla por ser lo que era: "Un cazador furtivo de las sombras" pero no contaba en ese momento que su novia ya tenia sospechas de que eso estaba pasando y que trataría de ayudarla sea como sea.

Iba a alejarse de ahí por cobardía y miedo de afrontar su rechazo, pero nuevamente fue retenida siendo tomada de su mano fuertemente.

Kussun… por favor… suéltame… debo alejarme de ti es lo mejor — No lo era, pero no podía soportar la idea de lastimarla en algún momento por no poder soportar el ansia de sangre en su instinto.

No es lo mejor… Nan – chan…. no lo es… No quiero que te vayas… no quiero pasar nuevamente por ese maldito infierno que fue estar lejos de ti, de tus brazos, de tus besos, de tus caricias… de tu sonrisa…. de tu amor — Esa honestidad lejos de alegrarla solamente le lastimaba más porque sentía lo mismo, pero sabía cómo afrontar todo.

No me lo hagas más difícil te lo suplico… Kussun…. suéltame… y déjame irme… — Se jalo de golpe comenzando a caminar alejándose de la puerta cuando de pronto un aroma ferroso comenzó a llegar su nariz que le hizo voltear de golpe con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, su propia novia estaba con un cúter en su mano mientras que la otra estaba cortada en una de las venas de la muñeca mientras comenzaba a desangrarse incrementándose el dolor más emocional que físico en su rostro, ese líquido vital estaba cayendo por su brazo goteando hacia el suelo escuchando el tintineo de las gotas cayendo al suelo, escuchaba los latidos acelerados de la contraria mientras el hambre la estaba dominando y ella luchaba internamente por resistirse pero su subconsciente le estaba incitando a hacerlo como si se tratara de un exquisito manjar que estaba al alcance de sus garras.

 **[Vamos… te la puso fácil… prueba su sangre será exquisita…]**

 _No pienso hacerlo…. ella es mi novia… no pienso matarla…. —_

 **[Si no bebes su sangre y no haces nada igual va a morir, ¿Es lo que no quieres o me equivoco?]**

 _¡Claro que no quiero eso! ¡Yo la amo! —_

 **[Entonces sálvale la vida]**

 _Pero no quiero hacerle daño… —_

 **[Querida… no se lo harás… confía en mi]**

Y sin esperar más se acercó hacia ella tomándole la muñeca para beber su sangre mientras sus ojos se tornaban totalmente rojos clavando sus dientes en la herida que ella misma se había provocado mientras se saciaba de su sed que parecía interminable, pasando varios minutos hasta que escucho como su novia se quejaba pidiendo que parara pero no le hacía caso alguno, las quejas fueron más insistentes hasta que la soltó volviendo en si mientras la notaba completamente débil quitando su boca su muñeca mientras tanto Kussun sin fuerza alguna para mantenerse en pie se desfalleció en brazos de su novia aprovechando eso para cargarla en brazos para depositarla en un sillón poniéndole una venda para parar la hemorragia mientras limpiaba la poca sangre que se había regado en el suelo, quemando la evidencia en un bote de basura y poniendo un aromatizante para que el aroma a quemado o sangre se impregnara en la habitación. Ya habiendo terminado con eso la volvió a tomar en brazos abriendo la puerta con una mano para salir a una gran velocidad del edificio donde tuvo la sesión de fotos tomándole algunos minutos llegar a la entrada de su casa que por suerte no estaba lejos de ahí, saco las llaves por debajo de una maseta y abrió la puerta para entrar rápidamente y depositarla en su cama con cuidado.

No voy a dejar que mueras… Kussun solo resiste… — En la misma salió rápidamente al baño por un botiquín de primeros auxilios tomando gazas, alcohol y un micro por.

Cuando volvió le quito la venda de la muñeca totalmente manchada de sangre mientras limpiaba los restos de sangre seca pero aun brotaba más luchando consigo misma y sus propios instintos para no caer nuevamente en la tentación, se golpeó la cara 2 veces para calmarse, limpiándola con alcohol mientras la otra hacia claros gestos de dolor.

Kussun… solo será un momento aguanta… mi amor… —

Poco a poco puso una gaza en la herida para adherirla con unos trozos de micro por dejándola completamente sellada, tomando la venda ensangrentada la fue a tirar a la basura para volver a su lado acostándose tranquilamente a su lado entrelazando su mano con la suya mirándola con mucha tristeza, pero a pesar de todo eso no se apartaría de su lado.

 **2 horas después.**

Pero… que me paso…. — Una somnolienta Kussun comenzaba a volver en si mirando que no estaban en el camerino de su novia si no en su habitación.

Te traje a casa… y te curé la herida…. amor… — Volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz para sonreír de manera melancólica besando sus labios.

Hola Nan – chan…. — Se volteo para acurrucarse en su pecho buscando su calor, aunque ese no existía ya, solamente sentía un gélido frio pero que no le resultaba doloroso.

¿Cómo te sientes? — Besándole su frente acaricio sus cabellos con la diestra.

Mejor… gracias… por detenerte y por salvarme la vida…—

En ese momento su amada se levantó para mirarle seriamente a los ojos tomándole por los hombros con ambas manos.

No vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo…. Kussun… tu eres lo único que recuerda que aun dentro de mi hay humanidad…. eres lo único que mantiene ese sentimiento en mi… el amor que poseo hacia ti… por favor… no hagas algo estúpido… no quiero vivir una eternidad sin ti — Se le quebraba la voz, pero no iba a llorar nuevamente, quería ser fuerte por las 2, debía ser fuerte.

Pero algún día… voy a dejar de vivir… — Lo dijo en un susurro, pero su novia lo escuchaba claramente.

No lo diga… Kussun…. — Esas palabras la estaban matando más y más

Es la verdad… yo algún día envejeceré y moriré…. tú te quedaras… así… con esa apariencia de 32 años… te quedaras como lo que muchos de tus fans dicen… "Eternamente joven" "Como un vampiro" — Le acariciaba la mejilla sonriendo con calidez, aunque por dentro se cayera su mundo pedazo por pedazo.

Yo… no quiero…. yo no quiero — Su voz sonaba más y más entrecortada — ¡No quiero una vida sin ti Kussun! ¡Me escuchas! ¡No quiero vivir una eternidad sin ti! ¡Prefiero que me claves una maldita estaca en mi pecho antes a eso! — Lo vociferaba a los 4 vientos completamente rota, explotando su frustración, su miedo y dolor interno.

Nan – chan.. —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: ¿No les dije que tendría drama esto? pues aquí se los voy metiendo poco a poco como un cuchillo directo al corazón jajaja ódienme(?) ok no XD, jajaja ya para el siguiente capítulo los demás ships comenzaran a aparecer, y el drama romántico se ira poniendo más y más intenso de eso no tengan duda, sin más que agregar que pasen buena tarde**


	3. Chapter 3

Debes estar en un serio problema "Nanjou Yoshino" para que después de meses de no dirigirme la palabra, no buscarme, no darme señales de vida siquiera me llames por teléfono a las 10:00 pm ¿no es así? — Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz indiferente, fría y ciertamente molesta, proveniente de Shikaco mejor amiga de Nanjou.

Entiendo que puedas estar molesta, quizás no se… decepcionada…. dolida… no te puedo culpar por ello, pero de verdad… Shika – chan…. necesito tu ayuda en este momento, no tengo a quien más acudir — Mentira, si lo tenía, pero no le pediría a "el" ayuda.

Bien…. tundras que darme muchas explicaciones…. Nan – chan…. llegare en un rato… nos vemos — Corto la llamada mientras la mayor miraba a su novia quien estaba sentada en la cama mientras se tomaba las rodillas con sus manos.

Sentía un gran hueco en su pecho, verla tan decaída le hacía sentir lo peor, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, no podía prometerle que todo estaría bien porque no quería mentirle de la forma más dolorosa, creándole falsas esperanzas de que podría sobrellevar esta situación porque aunque pudiera controlar sus instintos lo mejor posible habría momentos en que la sed y ansia le dominarían al punto de volverla irracional temiendo que ni Kussun misma pudiera hacer algo para detenerla haciendo algo que jamás se lo perdonaría si misma: "Lastimarla". Por lo que necesitaba el consejo de alguien cercano, de alguien en que podía confiar hasta en los peores momentos como lo era ahora mismo, que a pesar de que por miedo se alejó de ella, sabría que en el fondo ella podría comprenderla y apoyarla en lo posible. Tranquilamente se acercó a su novia para abrazarla con calidez mientras ella solamente mantenía su semblante triste en sus hinchados parpados quedándose así, sin decir ni una sola palabra invadiendo un silencio perpetrador el lugar mientras esperaba a que su amiga llegara a su casa.

Pasando un rato, una pareja llegaba a la entrada de la casa de Nanjou en automóvil y saliendo tranquilamente de este poco a poco se acercaron a la puerta para tocar el timbre dando 2 pequeños pitidos.

¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Nan – chan, para que después de 6 meses vuelva a dar señales de vida? — Rippi quien era una de ellas miro a su novia quien estaba con un semblante serio.

No lo sé… pero ya me va a escuchar cuando la vea…. esa "señorita" mi lindo angelito — Haciendo énfasis en eso ultimo no con toda la buena fe del mundo, pero sonrió con calidez para no preocupar mucho a su novia.

Poco a poco la puerta de la casa se abrió para dejar salir primero a un pequeño gato color café, la mascota de la mayor llamada "Chibi – chan", después la dueña de la casa se acercó a la reja para abrirles tranquilamente para darles la bienvenida o eso era lo que iba a hacer antes de ser interrumpida de una forma tan poco ortodoxa por parte de Shikaco.

Qué bueno que viniste me alegra mucho…. — ¡Blaf! un eco sonoro se escuchó en toda la manzana ya que a esa hora no había ya mucha gente en la calle — Verlas… — Y ahí estaba Nanjou tomándose la mejilla al ser saludada con una cachetada mientras el pequeño Chibi – chan se acerca a Rippi quien le tomo en brazos para acariciarle la melena solo siendo espectadora entre las contrarias — ¡¿Te has vuelto demente?! —

A ver cómo te lo explico…. después del viaje que hicimos a Rumania, ni una sola llamada, ni una sola visita, te alejaste de las demás sin siquiera explicar la razón, como si fuera poco te centraste más en tu carrera dejándonos a nosotras de lado ¡a nosotras 8! ¡Que después de 6 años de ser las mejores amigas simplemente de un momento te esfumas y sigues con tu vida! ¡¿Qué demonios paso contigo mujer?! —

Se veía tan furiosa su mejor amiga que estaba armando un espectáculo a fuera de su casa tan fuerte que llamo la atención de los vecinos que salieron a ver que estaba pasando notando algunas caras curiosas y otras llenas de disgusto porque sabían que ella o más bien ella con sus amigas la mala fama de hacer espectáculos cuando estaban en su casa sintiendo demasiada vergüenza que con la misma forma en que la trato la trataría jalándole del brazo para meterla a la casa con mucha rapidez para no ser más el centro de atención de un drama provocado por la ex gravure – idol. Con fuerza desmedida la empujo contra el sillón tratando de controlarse, quería evitar que sus instintos vampiros salieran a flote en él se momento mientras se sentaba en frente de ellas en otro sillón respirando hondo cerrando los ojos por un momento. Al volverlos abrir volvería a retomar la palabra.

Ok…. bien… puedo entender que estés enfadada… incluso que eso te haya llevado a golpearme, estoy consciente de que lo merezco, tienes razón he sido una pésima amiga — Lo decía lo más tranquila posible aligerando la tensión del momento.

Querida no te alabes eso ya lo sabemos…. — El sarcasmo de Shikaco le hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenía, lo peor tenía razón.

Como decía…. te llame porque necesito un consejo tuyo... no sé qué hacer, lastime a Kussun y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir…. de verdad estoy desesperada…. — Respiraba profundamente mirando al suelo, la verdad no tenía cara para enfrentarla.

¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Nan – chan?... espero nada grave porque si es así… vamos a tener una plática muy seria tu y yo…. ¿Fui clara? —

Por alguna extraña razón que ella no terminaba de entender las palabras de Shikaco la hacían estremecer, algo extraño estaba gestándose en el ambiente porque no nadamas era una simple tensión, se trataba de algo ciertamente estremecedor y sin duda algo siniestro. Había algo extraño en su amiga que le hacía sentir más que intimidación incomodidad, pero debía al menos decirles la verdad de porque su alejamiento, solamente deseaba que pudieran entenderla porque lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que le llenaran de reclamos, prejuicios y reproches, ya con ella misma bastaba y sobraba. Poco a poco se golpeó las mejillas para poder armarse de todo el valor que necesitaba en ese momento porque su confesión o una de 2: era comprendida en el mejor de los casos, le apoyarían sin importar que tan mal estuviera o la verían como una criatura aterradora terminando por alejarse de ella y conociendo a su amiga no tardarían mucho las demás en saberlo ya que tenía la fama de ser un megáfono de chismes. Sus manos temblaban de lo nerviosa que estaba notándolo esto su amiga y novia de Shikaco Rippi quien dejo al gato en el suelo acercándose hacia ella para tocar su mano percatándose de lo fría que estaba.

Por dios… Shika – chan…. Nan – chan…. esta muy fría…. ¿Nan – chan estas bien? — La voz preocupada de la menor solo lo empeoraba todo.

Lo que pasa Rippi es que yo bueno…. soy… — Luchando consigo misma para decírselos, pero estaba aterrada por dentro no podio negarlo — Soy un vampiro…. —

La menor al escuchar esas palabras se quedó en estado de shock alejándose de su amiga mientras se sentía algo incomoda, mientras se acercaba a su novia quien no se había inmutado si quiera por la declaración, Rippi estaba en frente de su novia mientras su rostro manifestaba gran desconcierto diciendo algo que las dejaría totalmente descolocadas a ambas, tanto a Shikaco como a Nanjou, mas a esta última porque se enteraría que al parecer no era la única en su especie en la ciudad que estaba conviviendo entre las demás personas. Rippi hablaba entre cortado con un todo demasiado temeroso y decepcionado, parecía estar decepcionada de su novia por algo que pudiera haber hecho.

Lo prometiste.,.. Shika – chan…. Lo prometiste… ¡Lo prometiste! — Gritaba una y otra vez poniéndose de rodillas golpeando el pecho de su novia con ambos puños cerrados.

Es… pera…. angelito…. cálmate…. yo no la convertí…. te lo prometí y no he convertido en vampiro a ninguna de las demás…. cálmate…— Trataba de detener a su novia quien estaba llorando.

¡Mientes! ¡Nan – chan también es un vampiro! — alzando la voz llamando la atención de Kussun en la habitación de la mayor.

Pero que son esos gritos…. Shika – chan… Rippi… hola… —

Al ver Shikaco las vendas en las manos de Kussun entendió perfectamente el porqué de la razón de la llamada de su amiga quien lentamente uso su hipnosis cognitiva para verla a los ojos de su novia para borrar sus recuerdos controlando su mente: "Acompaña a Kussun a su habitación, platica con ella yo hablare seriamente con Nan – chan tranquila angelito". Como si nada hubiera pasado Rippi dejo de llorar para saludar alegremente a Kussun que no entendía que diantres estaba pasando, pero al ver la cara de su novia entendió el mensaje llevándose a Rippi a su habitación para dejarlas charlar a solas en la sala de su casa. Su rostro paso de entre serio y preocupado a una totalmente burlón y cínico comenzando a reírse en su cara haciendo enfadar a la contraria.

Vaya…. sabía que Kussun te iría a ver estudio de grabación para sorprenderte, le aconseje que te buscara, porque la verdad estaba preocupada por ti, pero jamás pensé que te lanzaría a morderla…. Drácula tenia razón, no aguantarías mucho… yo por suerte uso la hipnosis para alimentarme de mi angelito y así nunca sabrá que yo la uso como carnada. Pero vamos ¿eres tan tonta como para habérselo dicho, lo tomo bien acaso? —

Eres…. una…. —

 **Dynamix MMA, Los Ángeles – California**

En uno de los tantos gimnasios de artes marciales mixtas en los Ángeles 2 chicas extranjeras en ese país se encontraban practicando con ropa deportiva, shorts y camiseta sin mangas en un octágono (cuadrilátero de MMA) estaban estableciendo una especie de combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras la mayor de ellas estaba tratando de inmovilizar a la menor mientras la agarraba de la cintura y levantándola como si nada la estrello de cara contra la lona del cuadrilátero mientras la rodeaba encima de ella hasta que por fin logro hacer una llave de sumisión la "Arm triangle choke" pasando un brazo bajo el cuello de la otra y a través del hueco de su axila, agarrando el bíceps del brazo opuesto. De este modo, hacia presión sobre el hombro atrapado de forma que interrumpa el flujo sanguíneo, utilizando el antebrazo para oprimir el lateral del cuello de su oponente. Quien no tardo en rendirse golpeando su hombro rápidamente para que la liberara rindiéndose de tan doloroso agarre haciéndolo para después quedarse sentada al lado la otra chica quien se agarraba el cuello adolorido recostada en el suelo.

Debo reconocerlo Mimorin – san…. aparte de ser luchadora amateur, aprendiste rápido artes marciales mixtas — La joven de cabello lacio largo se sentaba en el suelo del cuadrilátero mientras se quitaba los guantes de sus manos tomando un sorbo d una botella de agua.

Arisa – chan…. ya te he dicho que puedes tutearme…. y si al parecer esto se me da muy bien… ahora podre vencer a Emitsun en las vencidas jejeje — Se levantaba para salir del octágono tomando una toalla donde tenía sus cosas secándose el sudor para verse en uno de los espejos del fondo notando como su abdomen estaba marcado con cuadros como algunos músculos torneados en sus brazos y piernas.

Mimorin – san… bueno… Mimo – chan…. ¿Ha habido noticias del líder de nuestra manda? — Se acercaba Arisa Komiya a ella quien la miraba con curiosidad.

No… por el momento, además tenemos cosas que hacer aquí…. tu por un lado tienes un evento con tus compañeras de Aqours nuestras "sucesoras" ntp si aparece alguno de esos chupa - sangre, tu y yo nos encargaremos de ellos — Guardaba la botella en su mochila ente viéndose unas estacas de manera, pistolas, crucifijos de plata, armas que podrían matar vampiros con facilidad.

Lo se…. pero no quiero…. que haya algún ataque mientras estoy en un evento con mis amigas y menos si esta ella presente…. — Miraba en su celular la hora encontrándose de fondo de pantalla una foto de ella abrazada sonriente junto a una chica de cabello marrón corto y piel clara — No quiero que "Takatsuki – chan" descubra lo que soy —

Tranquila Arisa – chan…. si nos enviaron a esta parte del mundo para matar a esos sangre azul es porque confían en que nosotras, en que podremos ser alguna de las 2 "La alfa" de nuestra manda lycantropa jeje descuida además hasta el momento no ha salido nada mal—

Dándole confianza a la menor sonrió con calidez correspondiendo la chica el gesto guardando sus cosas para salir del lugar para irse a su departamento, muy pronto volverían a Akihabara, Mimorin estaba ansiosa por ver a su querida Ucchi, la extrañaba mucho.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes y tensas ya que Nan – chan no es la única vampira del grupo XD, esta historia contendrá una peculiaridad, aparte de las seiyuus de μ's, también meteré a las seiyuus de Aqours, quizás por el momento no las conozcan mucho pero con gusto pueden preguntarme alguna duda que se genere en alguna parte de la historia, los ships de ellas los hare de acuerdo a mi criterio y algunos indicios que vea :v jajaja prometo que habrá más sorpresas sin más que decir me retiro que pasen bonita tarde.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los días pasaron para Arisa y Mimorin, esta última debía regresar a Akihabara ya que tenía algunos trabajos pendientes con la disquera con la cual trabaja, la menor de ambas debía quedarse ya que al día siguiente su grupo de School Idols Aqours iva a presentarse en una de las plazas comerciales para grandes de Los Ángeles, por lo que ya estaban en el aeropuerto en la sala de espera, solo era cuestión de que se les avisara a qué hora saldría el vuelo Los Ángeles – Akihabara. Ambas estaban tranquilas sin decir nada, pero era más que evidente que había cierto nerviosismo como preocupación en la joven Arisa porque sería la primera vez que estaría sola sin el asesoramiento de su mayor quien durante muchos años en secreto había sido su maestra en lo que respecta el control como manejo de sus habilidades licántropas.

Para la menor, esto se tornaría difícil ya que aún sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente capacitada para lidiar con aquello sin la compañía de Mimorin, pero debía hacerlo… tarde o temprano, era parte de crecer y madurar dentro de la manada.

Tranquila Arisa – chan…. vas a estar bien, eres joven, eres fuerte… disciplinada en todo lo que haces, vas a estar bien por tu cuenta… además… no estarás sola, tus compañeras y amigas estarán ahí para ti — Exclamo tranquilamente la mayor para mirarle con calma tratando de darle confianza.

Lo sé, pero aun así… estoy nerviosa… siento que…. que…. — Fue callada al ser tomada de su mano con fuerza y confort.

Estarás bien, se más optimista…. además ¿Qué no quieres proteger a King? —

Al escuchar ese sobrenombre una ligera opresión surgió en su pecho, comenzando su corazón a acelerarse de una forma descontrolada que casi no podía respirar por lo que tomando profundas bocanadas de aire fue calmando su frenesí lentamente asintiendo, pero sin mirar a su mentora a los ojos, solamente podía pensar en la sonrisa tan simpática, tan dulce y tierna que tenía aquella castaña, en su voz tan angelical como melodiosa. Estaba profundamente enamorada de Takatsuki Kanako pero también esto le carcomía por dentro por varias razones: No sabía si le gustaban las chicas, si tenía pareja, si estaba interesada en alguien en especial, vaya ni siquiera la mayor en estatura estaba consciente de que ella era una chica especial o diferente por así decirlo.

La situación pintaba en más contras que cosas positivas ya que eso no era todo, lo que hacía más complicado todo si no es que imposible era que una relación con una persona del mismo género en Japón no era tan bien visto por muchas personas, caso distinto en los Estados Unidos que ya eran legales los matrimonios homosexuales.

 _ **Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Akihabara Japón favor de presentarse en el túnel de salida para abordar el avión, el vuelo saldrá en 5 minutos —**_

Ya era hora de despedirse, por lo que se levantaron de sus lugares para ir al túnel de abordaje, ese pequeño lapso de tiempo se sintió eterno para Arisa quien se tomaba el pecho con la diestra apretando el puño, cuando llegaron finalmente no pudo decir nada mas o reaccionar, porque un abrazo cálido y maternal le había tomado absolutamente por sorpresa dejándola sin palabras, que solamente atino a corresponder con la misma efusividad como calidez, escuchando unas últimas palabras de la mayor que le dio mucho ánimo y confianza para que pudiera cumplir sus metas.

Vas a estar bien, confió en ti… la manada confía en ti… Nunca olvides que eres parte de una gran familia… Arisa – chan, asa que espero verte pronto por allá jejeje… Ya debo irme… hay una pajarita que me espera… no quiero hacerla esperar demasiado o es capaz de dejarme afuera de casa — Reía de forma graciosa al oír esas palabras, Ucchi era demasiado posesiva con su novia y muy… pero muy… impaciente.

Gracias… por todo… te prometo no defraudarlos a todos…. — Sonrió ampliamente mientras se separaba de aquel abrazo.

Sé que no lo harás… —

Y así finalmente Mimorin se fue alejando de ella despidiéndose con un gesto con la mano hasta que se perdió de su vista, dejándola ahí mientras las personas pasaban a su alrededor pensando en aquellas sabias palabras quedándose parada durante algunos segundos hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien le haría despertar de su transe de una forma muy peculiar pero muy peculiar en esa chica, brincando del susto con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas tuvo que tragarse el grito que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios mordiéndose los mismo con fuerza, con una amplias ganas de surtirle unos buenos golpes a la causante de ello pero eso implicaría lidiar con un pequeño y desesperante problema que seguro no le dejaría en paz hasta sacarla de quicio. Solamente respiro hondo cerrando los ojos sonando lo más autoritaria y sería posible.

Suwawa… tienes 3 segundos para soltarme el trasero… porque si me volteo… no estaré segura de cuantos huesos no voy a romperte… 1…— Empezó a contar amenazadoramente siendo soltada de su zona baja.

Jejeje… Arisha…. como te veia tan…. perdida en tus pensamientos decidí despertarte…. — De forma dulce e inocente aquella chica de coleta le soltaría volteando viéndose sorprendida ya que ahí estaban todas.

Chicas…. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? —

Confundida vio a todas y cada una de sus amigas de Aqours sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba su amor platónico hacia ella con esa sonrisa que desarmaba incluso a su bestia interior para tomarle de la mano cálidamente para atraerla hacia ella de forma dulce y algo coqueta logrando bajar todas sus defensas dejándola indefensa ante sus encantos.

Queríamos acompañarte…. sabemos que bueno… tu y Mimorin – san… han sido amigas durante mucho tiempo, comprendemos que debe ser difícil separarte de ella — Aquellas palabras llenas de madurez le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe para sonreír amena asintiendo suavemente. — Además… bueno…. quería saber si querías venir conmigo al centro comercial... abrieron un nuevo departamento de videojuegos… me gustaría que jugaras conmigo Outlast II jeje —

Puso una cara tan tierna que no pudo siquiera decirlo que sí o no, despabilándose para solamente asentir como una tonta enamorada ganándose las burlas de las demás

Creo que será mejor que las dejemos solas… No queremos hacer mal tercio… las vemos en el hotel más tarde… no vayan a perderse… por ahí…. si lo hacen, lleven condones… — Esa había sido Anju Inami "An – chan" la líder del grupo quien expresaba eso siendo acompañada con algunas risas de las demás mientras se alejaban dejándolas solas.

 _ **[Juro por dios… que algún día estos voy a matarlas… en especial a Anju – chan….. ]**_

 **Horas más tarde, Aeropuerto Tokyo Narita**

Una chica de cabello castaño largo y lacio, con una piel clara se encontraba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto leyendo un libro tranquilamente, pero estando atenta a las llegadas al aeropuerto, siendo allá las 8:00 pm el vuelo de regreso de su amada no debería tardar y así fue ya que en los altavoces se avisaba que el vuelo estaba a punto de descender. Estaba tan impaciente que guardo su libro en su bolso acercándose a la entrada del túnel donde los pasajeros pasarían temblándole cada centímetro de su cuerpo que casi casi parecería que le daría un paro cardiaco, pero todos aquellos nervios se esfumaron cuando la vio acercarse lentamente con su equipaje en la mano casi a punto de correr pero esta última se le adelanto ya que con tan solo verla una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su mandíbula corriendo hacia ella siendo recibida por un gran abrazo lleno de mucho amor y calidez como si no se hubieran visto en años.

Como siempre Ucchi se ponía sentimental que termino con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que fueron disipadas por su chica acurrucándola en su pecho dulcemente.

No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe…. cariño…. no hubo día en el que no pensara en ti… créeme — Besando su frente de forma discreta le abrazo con mucha fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

Yo también te extrañe…. muchísimo…. la verdad me hacías…. mucha pero mucha falta…. aquí bueno… las cosas... no han estado tan bien… —

De inmediato una alarma se acciono en la licantropa que miro a su novia con cierta preocupación mirándole de pies a cabeza, esperando escuchar que no era ella la que tenía problemas, que no le habían hecho daño o intentado hacerlo porque… le haría pagar con sangre a aquel que se haya atrevido ponerle un solo dedo encima a su bella princesa. Lentamente respiro hondo para no estallar en ira y descontrolarse… para Mimorin la única cosa que le podría volver loca e incluso perder el control era que su chica estuviera mal en todo sentido.

¿A quién debo arrancarle la cabeza cariño?… dime y mañana aparece muerto— No era de las que escatimaba cuando quería hacerle daño a alguien, su instinto asesino podría ser peor que el de cualquier otro integrante de la manada.

¿Eh?... No… No.. descuida… estoy bien, mi linda lobita…. — Dándole un rápido beso de esquimal le tomo de las mejillas — Vamos a casa… necesitas descansar… despues te cuento —

Eso había sido más que suficiente para calmar a la bestia interior de Mimorin, acompañando a su amada al hermoso Mazda MX-5, estampado de rosa con decoraciones de su ultimo sencillo siendo parte del grupo μ's, como era ya normal algunos fans les pedirían autógrafos y fotos, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a los pervertidos que tocaban más de lo que debían a su chica.

Se aguantó todo el camino a casa, para cuando llegaron y entraron entro en estado de celo que termino por derribar a su "presa" al sofá de la sala tomándola por sorpresa rotundamente.

Mimo – chan…. espera…. que… .¿Que haces? — Poco a poco su voz sonaba entre cortada liberando algunos gemidos, la razón: Mimorin se había posado encima de ella tomando sus pechos aun con la ropa puesta con ambas manos poniéndose dominante… como de costumbre.

Solo cállate y bésame…. —

No tuvo que decir más tomando la iniciativa, tomando de los muslos a la contraria acariciando sus piernas con mucho deseo besando con mucha intensidad y desesperación sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos haciendo movimientos pélvicos contra ella encendiendo rápidamente la llama de la pasión entre las 2. Quitándose la blusa rápidamente, arrancándole la suya a Ucchi prosiguió a besar desde el cuello hasta su abdomen con sus labios dejando algunos chupetones de paso, demostrando quien era la Alpha en casa cosa que a Ucchi en lo absoluto le molestaba.

Ella estaba encantada de tomar el rol de sumisa en su relación, debía admitir que esa faceta de mimo le encendía enormemente que para no quedarse atrás enrosco sus piernas a sus caderas acariciando y rasguñando su espalda con las uñas liberando muchos más gemidos que antes, convirtiéndose eso en un toma y daca de eróticas caricias incrementando la tensión sexual entre ambas que terminaron desnudas en cuestión de minutos.

¿Serás gentil? — No era su primera vez… pero el que sonara inocente ayudaba a su amada a darlo todo

Grrr — Soltando un gruñido en celo total, se inclinaría a su la entrepierna de su chica para comenzar a comer aquel manjar de una forma sumamente exquisita.

El resto de la tarde fueron gemidos, suspiros y orgasmos llenos de mucha lujuria, deseo, perversión entre otras cosas que para desgracia de los vecinos tendrían que lidiar con aquello ya que no habría poder humano que les pudiera detener, la policía no podría hacer mucho en estos casos. Cuando finalmente terminaron estaban tan exhaustas que habían terminado en el suelo con la sala patas arriba desnudas, pero al menos satisfechas abrazándose entre sí.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, hasta que el celular de Mimo sonó, dejándolo hasta que llegara el buzón de voz, pero este no paraba de sonar teniendo que levantarse a regañadientes para contestar la llamada, viendo en la pantalla que era una de las compañeras de Arisha.

¿Hola?... ¿Rikiako?... Espera… calma…. no llores…. ¿Qué paso? ¿Arisha perdida?... ¿King en el hospital?... ¿Atacada? Rikiako…. ¡Eh! ¡King fue mordida en el cuello! ¡Arisha se transformó en un lobo! —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les dejo el 4to capítulo de esta historia, con un final lleno de incógnitas que no se preocupen serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo… espero que estén teniendo un buen día, buenas tardes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Horas antes del terrible incidente**

Arisha y King se dirigían a un centro comercial en pleno centro de Los Ángeles, California, esta última lucia totalmente entusiasmada ya que era una gran fanática de los videojuegos de toda índole, desde juegos de acción, aventura e incluso terror y suspenso. Estos últimos eran sus favoritos entre los variados géneros que jugaba, cabe mencionar que ella con el paso del tiempo se hizo famosa en YouTube siendo invitada en un canal Gamer en Japón donde hacia videos en vivo de diferentes juegos, al menos para la gente en esa parte del mundo lo veían a menudo.

La contraria estaba hecha un manejo de nervios, aunque no lo demostrara físicamente, era algo inevitable ya que muy pocas veces o prácticamente nunca podían pasar el suficiente tiempo juntas para convivir o hablar de cualquier cosa, estaba clara en su mente una idea: "Aprovechar este momento a solas para poder dar un paso más hacia lo que podría ser una posible relación amorosa con King.

Pobre Arisha, nunca hubiera pensado que esa tarde se convertiría en una pesadilla, en la peor de su aun joven vida.

Arisha – chan…. ¿Te encuentras bien? — La castaña miraba curiosa a su acompañante quien estaba ruborizada y temblando.

Eh… si.. si… lo estoy… ¿Por qué la pregunta King? — Por más que quisiera sonar lucida le era simplemente imposible, trastabillaba con sus palabras una y otra vez haciéndola lucir realmente torpe.

Es que…. bueno… desde que salimos del aeropuerto te he notado nerviosa, tu cuerpo arde…. ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? — De forma casi imposible de evitar la castaña se puso delante de ella para pegar su frente a la suya, esta era una costumbre entre los japoneses para tomar la temperatura corporal de la otra persona.

Por un instante su temple se vio totalmente superado, su cercanía era absolutamente peligrosa para su propia cordura, el aroma de su piel, de su cabello estaba impregnándose totalmente en sus fosas nasales que, aunque era demasiado penetrante le causaba cierto deseo lascivo, lo cual era comprensible ya que su lado animal era absolutamente pasional. Durante algunos segundos se quedó quieta mirando a su amor imposible tan cerca, tentada a besar sus labios, un simple rose le sería suficiente para calmar su ansia, pero era algo que no era correcto bajo ningún sentido.

De verdad… King… solamente es el calor…. el clima aquí es cálido… estoy bien… — Finalmente tuvo el valor para tomarle de los hombros separándola de ella para poder calmar su acelerado corazón.

¿Segura?, si quieres podemos ir a un hospital…. — Tomo su mejilla de forma involuntaria acariciando esta suavemente regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

Si…. mira… ya estamos en el centro comercial… a jugar un rato —

Después de ese "incomodo momento por así decirlo ambas entrar al lugar, buscando entre los grandes pasillos y pisos de este aquel departamento de videojuegos al cual tardaron en llegar porque ambas se habían desviado algunas cuantas veces en comprar cosas para las demás chicas, alguna que otra chuchería y recuerdo de Los Ángeles para llevarlo a su tierra natal, como también comer algunas golosinas, para cuando finalmente llegaron a dicho departamento la mayor en altura se vio sorprendida que por solo un breve instante entro en rol de su personaje Hanamaru – chan exclamando la típica frase de dicho persona _"Mirai Zura"._ Era innegable su alto estado de felicidad y alegría que con gran ímpetu termino jalando a Arisha del brazo metiéndose al lugar mirando la infinidad de estantes con juegos, las consolas que había para probarlos sintiéndose como niño en dulcería ya que había desde Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo DS, etc… etc… Arisha por otro lado solamente le seguía a todas partes admirando la bella sonrisa de su semblante, esa felicidad que tanto le causaba calidez en su interior.

No había palabras exactas para describir aquel dulce momento, solamente podía quedar embelesada con todas y cada una de sus reacciones que simplemente le dejo tranquila en una parte mientras ella jugaba Outlast II, yendo a una zona donde una pequeña cafetería servía algunos postres, mirando a la carta pensando en lo que pediría, decidiendo por una simple malteada de chocolate.

Supongo que una malteada… no le hará daño a mi dieta estricta… —

Para cuando el mesero se la llevo le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa mirando su bebida entre sus manos, pensando en que debía hacer, como seguir adelante con su plan para confesarle sus sentimientos, pero era más difícil de lo que ella imaginaba ya que por más que pensara en algo que decirle simplemente su cabeza estaba absolutamente en blanco. Solo pudo mirarla jugar mientras hacía diferentes gestos y gritaba cualquier cosa riendo con mucha dulzura porque no cabía duda, King cuando se trata de videojuegos es una niña pequeña entusiasmada con un juguete nuevo pero muy pronto aquella sonrisa cambio una mirada seria e intranquila ya que vio a un chico encapuchado entrar luciendo algo misterioso pero eso no era lo más preocupante, de la nada el aroma a sangre comenzó a impregnarse en el ambiente, sus sentidos licántropos se agudizaron completamente buscando el origen de aquella peste que era característica de los chupa sangre.

Desgraciadamente para ella su tiempo de reacción no habría de ser tan rápido como lo hubiera querido ya que su presa se encontraba justo en frente de su más preciado tesoro.

He… Disculpa que te moleste… .¿Tu nombre… es King? — El chico encapuchado que lucía con ropas sumamente fachosas, con un aspecto lúgubre que a duras penas se podía ver bajo su capucha hablo de una forma extraña y algo fría.

Eh… Si…. ¿Acaso eres un fan? — Viendose interrumpida por aquel "fan" al ver el estado tan deprimente que se encontraba sintió algo de miedo e inseguridad.

Si… soy tu más grande admirador…. puedo…. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? — Se notaba cierta pena, pero no dejaba de dar mala espina su apariencia.

Eh… bueno…. creo que si solo es un abrazo está bien… —

Eso había sido un grave error de su parte, absolutamente fatal ya que al abrazarle el chico con el pasar de los segundos comenzó a ejercer una presión sobrehumana sobre ella a tal punto de no dejarla zafarse o empujarle, esto claramente lleno de pánico a King que intentaba sacudirse o apartarse del chico que de forma desesperada le miro con un semblante enceguecido por una extraña ansiedad, sus ojos se tornaban rojizos dejando ver unos colmillos en su boca. De la nada el grito de ella se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Cuando eso ocurrió Arisha empezó a ponerse más y más nerviosa incrementándose una gran sensación de ira, lo que pasaría a continuación desataría a su bestia interior violentamente.

¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! ¡No me lastimes! ¡Arisha! ¡Arisha! ¡Ayudame! ¡Argh! — Sus gritos y suplicas se vieron cambiadas por un chillido agudo y agonizante.

Los ojos de la licántropo se vieron sorprendidos al presenciar como el chico había mordido el cuello de su amada y la estaba matando de la forma más dolorosa posible, las personas comenzaron a asustarse al ver esa escena que rápidamente unos policías aprendieron al culpable dejando a King en el suelo con una herida letal en la yugular desangrándose, explotando la ira y su parte licántropa corriendo al auxilio de su adoración quien estaba tirada en el suelo a duras penas con la capacidad de hablar, verla así le rompió absolutamente el corazón cayendo de rodillas a su lado tomándole en brazos.

¡King! ¡King! ¡Por favor…! quédate conmigo! ¡Vamos King no cierres los ojos! ¡Alguien llame a los paramédicos! ¡Se está muriendo! — Envuelta en pánico trataba de controlarse, pero al ver sus manos manchadas en sangre, la sangre de King su temor se hacía más grande.

Arisha…. no llores… estaré bien…. lamento que por mi culpa llores — Con pocas fuerzas logro secar las lágrimas que caían por una de sus mejillas cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta quedar inconsciente.

No… No… NO NO NO ¡KING! ¡POR FAVOR HABRE LOS OJOS KING! —

Pero nada sucedía, había entrado en estado de shock por el desangramiento agudo que se desmayó en los brazos de Arisha mientras esta desahogaba su dolor y angustia de ver a quien era lo más importante en su vida morir lentamente en sus brazos. En cuestión de segundos los paramédicos llegaron en una ambulancia llevándose a King en una camilla poniéndole una transfusión de sangre y un suero.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que una persona tuvo que acompañarla mientras Arisha permanecía tirada en rodillas en el suelo, dolor era tan grande que de la nada sus ojos se tornaron color miel con las pupilas dilatadas, un calor interno la quemaba que se estaba retorciendo de dolor comenzando desfigurarse su cuerpo. Algunas personas intentaron ayudarla, pero sucumbieron ante el pánico de ver como Arisha se retorcía al grado de sus músculos se hinchaban al grado de desfigurarse su mandíbula, su ropa se rompía y su cuerpo se hacía más grande.

El causante de esto miraba con una cierta sonrisa cínica a la chica que se soltó de los policías dejándolos inconscientes de un golpe exclamando con júbilo.

Vaya…. al parecer tenemos un sarnoso por aquí…. será divertido arrancarle la cabeza — Riéndose en forma de burla.

La licántropo rápidamente cambiaba su apariencia saliéndole garras y colmillos mientras todo su cuerpo se cubría de un pelaje negro transformándose en un lobo gigante que gruñía con furia al agresor vampírico quien rápidamente le incito a atacarle con un movimiento de su mano, rápidamente Arisha en aquella forma se le lanzaría encima pero su oponente logro golpear su costado aventándola hacia atrás haciéndola caer hacia la planta baja dando un salto para caerle encima de forma violenta apretando sus costados con sus manos. Prosiguiendo con algunos puñetazos en su mandíbula enfureciendo más al animal que se zangoloteaba baja este con insistencia.

El error del vampiro fue tener exceso de confianza ya que por un segundo al tenerle tomada por el cuello dudo en matarla, ya que pensaba en hacerle más daño, pero tan solo esos segundos bastaron para que ella le diera un zarpazo en la cara quitándoselo en encima.

¡Maldita sarnosa! ¡Te arrancare los dientes uno por uno! —

Pero su excesiva confianza la pagaría caro ya que Arisha no dudo en matarlo porque al embestirlo de frente logro acorralarlo pisando sus brazos con sus patas delanteras mientras gruñía con un intenso odio notándose en su mirada color miel el deseo de hacerlo pedazos que así seria ya que sin piedad o misericordia alguna le clavaria la mordida en la yugular arrancándole la cabeza entre gritos, sangre salpicándose por doquier matándolo al instante. Aquella escena había dejado sin palabras a las personas quienes retrocedían de aquel lobo quien carente de razón o cordura salió del lugar rápidamente mientras se alejaba a una velocidad impresionante de aquella escena con rumbo desconocido.

 **Hotel Hilton Los Angeles-Universal City**

Las chicas estaban en una de las suites más lujosas de aquel Hotel 5 estrellas hablando de cualquier cosa, riendo pasando un momento agradable cuando el teléfono de Anju sonó contestando esta alegremente.

¿Si diga?... Si soy Anju Inami…. espere…. ¡Que! ¿King en el hospital? ¿Arisha se transformó en una criatura gigante? ¿Dónde está? ¡Ok vamos para allá! — Estupefacta colgó la llamada mirando a las chicas consternadas — Chicas… debemos irnos King está en el hospital…. Arisha…. está en problemas….. vámonos —

Sin más que decir ella tomo su billetera y bolso para salir mientras las demás estaban confundidas, porque no sabían que había pasado para que King terminase en el hospital, pero lo que más les preocupaba era el haber escuchado de los labios de su líder que su amiga y compañera Arisha se había transformado en una criatura y que estaba en problemas, teniendo que separarse en 2 grupos, el primero iría al hospital para ver a King, el otro para buscar a Arisha rezando con todas su fuerzas que estuviera bien.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas dela autor: Inteso, algo sangriento y con drama, una combinación que a mí me sale a la perfección jejeje, espero no me odien por casi matar a King, que tengan un buen inicio de semana, buenas tardes**


End file.
